


Renewal

by shia99



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, LGBT, LGBTQ Themes, My First Work, Oop, Trans Female Character, Trans rights, futuristic themes, i decided why the hell not, lesbian time, queer, sci fi, wlw, written for my gay and lesbian lit class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shia99/pseuds/shia99
Summary: Reyna woke up feeling like a whole new woman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Renewal

Reyna woke up feeling like a whole new woman. Her wife, peacefully asleep next to her hospital bed in a rather uncomfortable-looking chair, looked just as radiant as the day the met, 20 years ago before she was Reyna and went as Thomas. Thank the goddess that the technology evolved enough to give her the body she felt comfortable in. She was one of the first to undergo the complicated brain transplant, involving a brain-dead organ donor and a bunch of medical crap that Reyna quite frankly didn’t give a crap about, because she was here; in the right body, next to her wonderful wife and best friend, soon to be a freaking medical sensation. She pressed the call nurse button next to her bed and leaned over to give Angelica a loving kiss on the cheek. 

“Good morning, my love”

Angelica stirs in the chair, waking up before realizing where she was. “Reyna! You’re awake! How do you feel? How’s your head, sweetheart? Did you call the-“

“Yes, baby, I called the nurse,” she chuckles, “leave it to you to do the most panicking out of the both of us.”

“I’m just so happy you’re ok! There was a small complication and I was worried sick!”   
Angelica says, climbing into the hospital bed along with her (of course against hospital regulations, but we had never been a couple to follow the rules.) 

Reyna throws back her head and laughs, feeling lighter than ever. “Come here, love,” she says opening her arms. Angelica settles into her arms and they lie together, reveling in each other’s company. (Until the nurses come in and kick Angelica off the bed, but they have all the time in the world)


End file.
